Forgotten Feathers: Tokoyami Fumikage
by ImConcerned15
Summary: Tokoyami Fumikage is a student at UA. His work messing up because of frequent nightmares. And later, he finds out something horrible. The characters, BNHA and the Image does not belong to me.


His hands gripped the fluffy blanket that spread out over his body, protecting him from the cold of the night. His hands were shaking heavily, sweat running down and falling off the tips of his fingertips. The fluff surface of the blanket making the sweat disappear in an instant. Loud breathing flew through the air. Tokoyami held his right hand on the blanket and his left one on the place of his heart. His mouth slightly agape, he gulped loudly. He swatted some sweat off of his forehead, onto the ground. Tokoyami puffed out a puff of air. He lifted his left hand up to massage his feathered forehead. How many times did he have nightmares in a row now? The 8th time? It was getting too much for the student. It gave him a lack of sleep, energy, and more. He wouldn't be surprised if his classmates figured out already what was going on. He thought at least Shoji, Momo, Iida, Todoroki, and Midoriya. Fumikage sighed in defeat and threw the blanket off of his body and to the edge of the bed. He shifted over to sit on the side of the bed, his feet dangling just above the ground. He never was the tallest, but he couldn't care less, it was just part of who he was. He stared at the ground underneath him. His fingers curled up on the side of the bed, gripping tightly at the wooden planks. Tokoyami was done with all the nightmares. They were just so... Realistic, like they actually happen before, but he couldn't put on finger on it to figure out what it was; a dream or reality? The male knew it being reality was a very, very slight chance. It would be impossible. He chuckled deeply at that thought. How stupid was it to even consider such a thing like that? Tokoyami placed his hand back on his forehead, massaging it again to help calm his brain down from the panic attack it just had. Fumikage stood up from the bed, his feet dragging him over to the door of his dorm and opening it. He quickly grabbed a jacket he had lying around and left the room quietly.

Tokoyami roamed the hallways of the school, trying to calm his brain down. He felt his legs giving up slowly. He knew his body was tired, and he couldn't agree more about that. It was around 4 in the morning, of course, his body would be tired and ready to give up at any moment. The raven boy held his own hand firmly like he would disappear if he would let go, which was a ridiculous thought to have.

The teen continued his walk until he reached the cafeteria. It was dark and quiet, the complete opposite of what it normally would be. He walked through the many rows of tables, waving his hand on the surface of them a few times. Fumikage yawned, his body beginning to feel heavy. He stretched his arms in front of him, not aware of that he would hit something... soft. Tokoyami shot up and jumped back, immediately going in defense pose. He held his hand in front of his body, narrowing his eyes. He felt a firm hand grip onto his pulse, sending a shiver down his spine. Tokoyami's eyes widened when he saw the silhouette of one of his best friends, Shouji Mezou, coming from the shadows. ''What are you doing here, Tokoyami?'' he spoke with a duplicate mouth to replace his own. Tokoyami sighed, dropping his defense mode and sticking his hands in the pockets of his pajamas. ''It's nothing. You don't need to worry.'' He replied, feeling the lie bubble up in his throat and judge his actions harshly. Tokoyami scratched the back of his head with his right hand while the other one remained in the pocket. Tokoyami felt the eyes of his friend slowly pierce through his light-colored human skin. ''...You're lying.'' Shouji spoke harshly, his tone stern but having a small hint of concern behind it, but it was easy to miss. Fumikage felt his body stiffen at these words. How...? He could've guessed it, Shouji was one of the only ones that were able to read Tokoyami. Why didn't he plan this through? After not responding to the taller male, Tokoyami heard his sigh. The raven male felt a large hand rest back on his pulse and dragging him along.

''We're going back to you're dorm. You should sleep'' The way taller male answered after some corners. Tokoyami sighed in defeat, his head felt like it was turning everywhere. The student finally glanced up at him and was immediately met with Shouji's eyes. Tokoyami gulped, glancing away from him. ''...It was another nightmare, wasn't it?'' Tokoyami could do nothing but give a nod to his guess. Again, he read him like a book. ''And you don't want to go back because you're scared?'' He needed to stop, or else his raven feathered friend would probably burst out crying in the middle of the hallway. Shouji had to guess he was right, and continued; ''Would you mind if you told me about it? My mother let me talk about my nightmares and it would help a lot.'' Shouji placed his hand on Tokoyami's dorm handle, twisting it slightly and opening it. Fumikage shrugged, glancing at the ground below them. He hoped Midoriya, Aoyoma or Mineta didn't hear anything, that would be more than embarrassing and it would ruin his reputation.

Shouji placed him on the bed, sitting down next to him. Tokoyami inhaled deeply, exhaling after a couple of seconds. ''...I guess it would help.'' He finally responded. He didn't even need to take a glance at his male friend to know the smile forming underneath his mask. Shouji wrapped his closest three arms around his small body. The smaller male sighing in relief as he explained his story as he pictured it. Shouji silently listening and when he saw him nearly breaking down, wrapping himself around him in a protective hug and petting his black feathers.

After the whole explanation and near-breakdowns, Tokoyami waited for his friend's response. All he got for a couple of minutes was a large supportive hug, and he was fine with that.

The night ended in Tokoyami's face covered in dried up tears, on top of Shouji, and Mezou laying sprouded around the bed with a few arms around Tokoyami's body.

The next morning was as usual; waking up, showing, dressing, packing things up, going for the cafeteria and then to class. Except for this time, it was with Shouji until he had to go to his own dorm to shower. Tokoyami didn't have words for the support he gave him, even when he felt he didn't really deserve it. Shouji was just so kind, supportive and gentle, it was close to unbearable at how great it was. Tokoyami was making his way to the cafeteria when he remembered something. Why wasn't Dark Shadow supporting him, or at least, giving him ideas on how to calm down...? 'Dark Shadow' /'...'/ Tokoyami felt anger bubbling inside him. 'Dark Shadow!' /'...'/ still nothing. Great. The male snorted, making a mental note to him the next time the shadow needed his help.

When he arrived, he immediately was met with the arms of Shouji. He relaxed in them like he did the night before. It was soothing and calm. Until he heard his other classmates approaching from the halls that were connected to the cafeteria. Tokoyami gulped, wiggling out of Shouji's grasp and reaching into his backpack. He got out a large red apple, and sat down, patting the seat next to him. Shouji sat down next to him, grabbing his own lunch and placing it on the table. The two remained in comfortable silence as they ate their lunch, until, of course, Kirishima, Sero, and Kouda joined them. And slowly, everyone else as well from their class. A lot of laughter, yelling and cheering filled the already-chaotic room. Tokoyami chuckle joined a few times, as well Shouji's, but not many times. Fumikage glanced down at his lunch box, memories from the previous night floating around in his mind.

He could've killed them

The ones he laughed with a few seconds ago

His supportive friend

His dreams...

He gripped the feathers on his head, clenching his teeth as he tried to push these thoughts away from his mind. His eyes shut tightly to help. ''Are you okay, kero?'' He heard one of his classmates ask next to him. He opened his eyes and glanced at the source. Of course, Tsuyu Asui. He predicted it of the kero at the end of the sentence, and it looks like he was right. Tokoyami let his hand fall back on the table, nodding silently as he glanced back down at his hands. ''You don't look okay, kero.'' He saw Asui trying to get into his view by peeking out from his eye corners. Tokoyami whipped his head away from the female. ''I'm fine. Leave me alone.'' He responded, cursing at himself for his harsh choice of words. He saw Tsuyu move away from him, nodding understandingly. ''I understand, kero. Hope you feel better soon.'' She quickly blurted out, returning to the previous conversation with Ochacko, another female classmate of Tokoyami. Fumikage nodded, acknowledging that he heard her clearly. The male returned his hand on his head, gripping slightly on his feathers to make the last thoughts disappear.

It was a good meal. And he enjoyed it.

But it felt familiar. Too familiar.


End file.
